FrozenFire
by Amy410
Summary: This is a story about the pairing of Elsa from Frozen and Neal/Baelfire from Once Upon A Time


**Author's Note: This is a pairing of Elsa from Frozen and Neal/Baelfire from Once Upon A Time. Constructive criticism and reviews are always welcome. Also want to add that I started this story on another site but am moving it to here since it's easier.**

**Characters are the creation of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis and Disney respectively though the plot is mine.**

It was a clear night in the town of Storybrooke, Maine, for the time being all was quiet which was a strange event as any could be for a start. Though this wouldn't last for long as all stories begin. In the silent winds two women walked along a blackened road, one was young, a brunette walked at a brisk pace.

"Come on Elsa hurry up, get a move on" Anna called as she spun around on her heels, voice dripping with sheer excitement.

"I'm coming" was Elsa's reply as she followed cautiously behind her sister. Her whole being exuded a nervousness that seemed out of place, while she ran a hand through her silvery locks.

Elsa's new found nervousness should never be misunderstood for the fact they walked in the deserted night, no never for she was capable of handling herself just like someone else we know can. This all stemmed from the hazy golden line that ran horizontal 100 feet or so ahead of them. They had arrived and the long journey undertaken days earlier could have been the beginning of the end.

"Hold still Anna" Elsa stated commanding, showing herself for every bit the queen she was.

"Yes, we are".

Elsa tentatively stretched out her arms, palms up, extending her fingers till she struck an invisible barrier. As if the air had dropped several degrees, frost crept into the barrier, soon enough it gleamed crystal white against midnight black.

"I am Elsa ice queen of Arendelle".

"I am Anna princess and heir of Arendelle".

Both sisters gripped the hand of each other, each mumbling their origins as they crossed the town line and entered Storybrooke for the first time. Elsa turned and with a swish of her hand the ice melted.

Mr. Gold woke alert and ready, a cool smile framed his lips and his expression turned rather playful.

"Rumple what's the matter" Belle muttered against the pillow, half awake though sensing something was wrong.

"Nothing dearie, you just carry on back to sleep now".

"Rumple" she warned turning over to face him.

"Belle, it's nothing to worry your head about. I was just wondering how I might pay Regina a visit; make sure she's not _too _stressed out with Henry's ever expanding family tree.

"Be nice".

"Aren't I always?".

"You really want me to answer that question", she asked arching her eyebrows.

"On second thoughts, perhaps not".

"That's what I thought", she answered chuckling as she turned away from him.

"Goodnight Belle".

"Night Rumple".

''Elsa, do you know where we're going".

''To Granny's".

''Um Right. How do you know of Granny's?"

''I sent Olaf ahead".

''Olaf's here. Where?"

''How am I supposed to know", Elsa snapped rather irritated.

How do you hide a talking snowman with his own personal snow cloud? Its not as if you could consider it normal, here in Storybrooke what's defined as normal. Olaf hid beneath a slide in a kids playground singing to himself in boredom ''_In summer do do do_". He'd been on a mission for the last seven days gathering as much intel for the sisters and he had taken his job very seriously indeed. _Stay hidden, stay out of sight, don't talk to anyone and info, info, info_, he muttered to himself. Olaf completed his job with style and excellence, except for the one day he broke almost every single rule.

''Oh my, she's going to take my cloud away from me and I'll melt. I'll never get to witness summer again, why, why, why was I born a snowman", Olaf sobbed. ''Why not a flower then I can feel the sun's rays against my pretty petals. Someone will pick me up, take me home where I shall spend my last few days to wilt and….". Though he was in despair, he had discovered much to his pride.


End file.
